


Bloody Snowglobe

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The A List (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: As Harry attempts to flee the island, he can't help but be reminded of Lost's Desmond making the same attempt only to keep finding himself back on the island. For the blue prompt at sunshine_challenge.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Bloody Snowglobe

The blue sea surrounded him on all sides; it was beginning to feel to Harry as though he and Petal were never going to make it to the mainland. Logically, he knew that wasn’t true; he could see the mainland in front of him, he remembered it had taken less than an hour to get there on the ferry first time around. Yet a part of Harry couldn’t help thinking about that time when he was sick and had binge watched Lost, and how the character called Desmond had attempted to escape the island in his boat, only to find himself ending up drawn back there, unable to get away. “Bloody snowglobe”, Desmond had said, and as Harry looked around him, surrounded by endless sea, he began to understand what Desmond meant. It would have been easier to brush it off, Harry thought, had it not been for the fact that so many things since he’d arrived at Peregrine Island had reminded him of that particular show, from the noises in the forest to the lab in the mysterious hatch, and even Petal’s disjointed comments reminding him of the unstuck in time Charlotte.

He was determined not to turn back, didn’t want to see Dev, Brendan and Zac attempting to follow him through the water, even though logically he knew he’d been going long enough that he must have left them far behind by now; there was still that part of him that feared turning around and finding he was still so much closer to Peregrine Island than he thought. And yet another part of him wondered if he should turn back, should see if Mia had managed to rescue Alex from Amber, try and get them to safety too. He thought of Luka, who had taken the boat out himself and tried to make it to the mainland, but had then come back for Mia (he tried to ignore the disloyal voice in his head that suggested maybe Luka had also been unable to leave).

He had to press on; the best thing for Harry to do was get to the mainland, get help, find a way to get another boat to the island and bring everyone back again. Trying to explain the situation on the mainland was going to be difficult; Harry still wasn’t entirely sure he understood himself how Amber was managing to control everyone’s minds, to make them forget all the bonds they had forged the previous year, to make them follow her so blindly. But he saw Mia and Alex’s faces flash before his eyes, and knew he had to do this. He thought about how his mother had suggested Peregrine Island to him initially in the hope of making him toughen up; she had had in mind things like the Peregrine Hike, not this whole Amber situation. But as Harry focused on getting the hell away from the island, a part of him amazed that he was actually sailing the boat himself without panicking, he thought that his mother had got her wish.

Surely the mainland was getting closer now, he thought as he continued, as Petal plucked at his sleeve, said “Row, row, row your boat” again and gestured towards a boat which was indeed making its way towards them. Harry waved his arms in an attempt to get the attention of someone, anyone, on board.

“Are you from Peregrine Island?” a woman said. “I’m Dr Liana Blackwood. I work with Mags. I’m here to rescue you.”

Had Harry only stopped to think, he would have remembered that that line was also used on Lost, by someone who was not there for anything of the kind…


End file.
